<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what a privilege it is to love by doctorsimmons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540014">what a privilege it is to love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmons/pseuds/doctorsimmons'>doctorsimmons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmons/pseuds/doctorsimmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana has a long day at work, and Steve picks up dinner from her favorite place.</p><p>(Just some modern domestic Steve/Diana.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what a privilege it is to love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Two" by Sleeping At Last.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana, to put it lightly, has had a long day at work. Steve gets home before she does, and when she opens the door into their apartment, she’s greeted by the sight of takeout containers from her favorite place - the one she usually orders from when he’s not around - scattered on their dining table, and Steve is grabbing a bottle of red wine and two glasses. A small smile turns up the corners of her mouth as she crosses the room so she can embrace Steve. Her arms loop around his neck, and as his arms slip around her waist in return, he presses a kiss to her temple. She immediately relaxes, sighing into his shoulder.</p><p>“Long day?” he asks quietly, rubbing small circles between her shoulder blades with his thumb.</p><p>Diana simply nods, leaning back so she can look Steve in the eye. “Judging by the takeout, my love, I suppose you had one as well. Would you like to talk about it?”</p><p>Steve smirks a little, shaking his head. “Nah, nothing out of the ordinary. Besides, I'd rather eat dinner. I’m starving.”</p><p>Diana smiles earnestly this time, rising up on tiptoe so she can press a kiss to Steve's forehead. She pours them both wine, and they sit down to eat in comfortable silence. Once they’re finished, they clear the table, and Steve hums as he puts away the leftovers. Not for the first time, Diana is struck by the comfortable domesticity of the situation. She loves going out to dinner with Steve - loves the way he looks at her when she wears one of <i>those</i> dresses, loves how he’s unashamed when she catches him staring - but she also just enjoys spending time with him. She especially appreciates the little things, like how he knows her favorite takeout place - the one she usually orders from on the rare occasions she’s stuck at work through dinnertime, or if Steve is off on a mission and she’s eating alone. </p><p>At these thoughts, she’s momentarily overcome with intense affection and tugs him by the wrist toward her so she can kiss him properly. Steve's eyebrows momentarily knit together in confusion, but quickly relax as he's distracted by the presence of her mouth on his. Diana moves, angling her head so she can press a series of lazy kisses to his jawline, and Steve seizes the opportunity to ask a question.</p><p>“Not that i’m complaining, but why…” he nods down at her mouth.</p><p>“That’s usually my takeout place. I don't usually get takeout from there when you’re home.”</p><p>Steve hums contentedly into her ear. “I've noticed the containers of leftovers in the fridge, angel,” he murmurs in a low voice. “I stole a bite or two after getting home late when you weren’t here. it’s pretty good, actually.”</p><p>Diana rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling into his skin. “If you liked it that much, why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>Steve shrugs. “Well, you did just say it was <i>yours</i>. Felt wrong to infringe upon it.”</p><p>Diana raises an eyebrow in mock doubt. “Mmm. I’m sure.” She returns her attention to his jaw, moving up to the spot just beneath his ear, and Steve groans, but allows her to continue. His fingers thread into her hair, and he thinks they may not even make it to the couch, but Diana moves away, breaking his reverie.</p><p>“Diana,” Steve mock-pouts.</p><p>Diana, still holding his hand, gives him a slightly less heated version of her come-hither look, then glances pointedly in the direction of their bedroom. “Would you rather we stay out here? I think our bed will be infinitely more comfortable for what I have planned.” She raises her eyebrow in a silent dare.</p><p>Steve's eyes go wide as saucers, which strikes Diana with immense satisfaction. “Fucking hell, Diana,” he groans, even as he follows her into their darkened bedroom. </p><p>Once inside, they’re on each other almost immediately, hands going to unfasten each others’ clothes. In one quick, fluid move, Steve reaches around to unzip Diana's dress and pushes the top half down so she can shimmy it the rest of the way off. She undoes his belt, then quickly deals with his jeans. Steve rids himself of his t-shirt, then returns his mouth to Diana's so he can more easily unhook her bra. once that’s tossed on the floor.</p><p>Diana, mouth still on Steve’s, walks him over to the bed and gently pushes him back onto it, climbing over him so her knees and thighs frame his hips. Steve sits up so he can more easily press his lips to her throat, and she tips her head back to give him better access. Steve's free hand - the one not at Diana's hip - finds hers, and, as they have many times before in this bed, begin the process of losing themselves in each other.</p><p> </p><p>After, Diana is spent, sprawled across Steve's chest, listening to the gradual slowing of his heartbeat. She gently brushes her lips on the base of his throat, smiling as she feels his breath hitch.</p><p>“Angel,” he sighs, already half asleep.</p><p>“I love you,” Diana whispers back, knowing he’s still catching his breath and would say it back if he could. She does not want to move - Steve is warm and solid beneath her, arm wrapped around her waist, legs tangled with hers while her head is nestled in the crook of his neck. She feels him press a kiss to her hair, listening to his breathing slow until she, too, slips into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Super excited to be writing Steve/Diana again! I haven't written anything for fun in well over two years, and it feels good to get back into the groove. Feedback is always welcome!</p><p>Thanks to Laura for beta-ing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>